Bishop of Scrolls, the
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Name: 'Onetha Seshat' de la Sagesse Aliases: '' * '''Bishop of Scrolls '''of the Inner Circle of the Conclave * Archive of the Arcana ''Identity: General; position within Inner Circle secret Citizenship: multinational -- dual by birth France & United States of America, by creation Tyr Isle Place of Birth: French Quarter, New Orleans, USA Occupation: Professor of Antiquities & Bishop of Inner Circle, Conclave Relations (known): Marguerite la Vie, mother (deceased); father (deceased); Ambrose, Remus, Theona, Joustus, siblings (elder); Phineas, twin sibling; Alena, sister-in-law; Francesco, Olga, Andrei (nephews/niece); Genevieve la Vie, aunt; Clarissa la Vie (cousin); Allies: the Conclave (en masse), the Inner Circle, Academia Height: 5'10" Weight: 200 lbs. Hair: Blonde, natural; red, dyed. Eyes: Blue Race, Gender & Orientation: Human, Female, Heterosexual Statistics & Attributes * Physical: ' Onetha' has the physical strength of a woman her age in moderate health; she has greater than normal stamina and dexterity (Enhanced Condition: agility, dexterity, endurance, flexibility, reflexes, stamina) * Intellectual: ' Onetha' has enhanced intellectual and mental abilities (Enhanced Condition: brain capacity, intelligence, memory, mental stamina, wisdom) * Social: Although partial to her books, computer and even scrolls,' Onetha' is a charming and socially adept individual whom can engage a classroom, a board of directors, or the Assembly of the United Nations History Either bound to, or the reincarnation of the Pharaoh Hatshepsut the fifth pharaoh of the 18th Dynasty of Egypt. Powers Abilities * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Linguistic Assimilation & Projective Omnilingualism * Supernatural Mental Faculties ** Given to enhanced mental faculties, Onetha can access supernatural levels as she desires, often occupying such a state for long durations, especially while researching; operating at supernatural levels does take a toll on her physically and can exhaust her if over-exerted. Onetha has been able to maintain supernatural mental acuteness for 72 hours, needing 8-10 hours of rest to recover. ** Akashic Plane Access, conditional *** Onetha can access the transcendent plane which governs knowledge and everything related to such knowledge; although, this access is conditional (usually while manifesting supernatural mental faculties, and exhausting her at an accelerated rate), she is able to garner ancient to contemporary insights and intelligence. * Ushabti (Ushabtiu) Creation & Control ** A variation of golem creation, Onetha can mold figurines, ushabti, for various implementations -- from mundane servants to warriors to juggernauts -- who act solely on her orders and for her best interests. Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * Ushabti military (see above) consisting of hundreds of individuals, dozens of warriors and maruts (specialized juggernauts). Paraphernalia * Extensive research library on various subjects; special dedication to ancient cultures, languages, religions and societies. Trivia * Onetha holds doctorates in nine different fields, including ancient cultures and religions. * Onetha means "strength of the Earth" and Seshat was the wife of Thoth and the Immortal Scribe Notes Category:Index Category:Personality Category:Hierarchy